I'm Not an Angel
by Don'tWorryI'mBatgirl
Summary: Oliver realizes he's made a mistake with Carynn.


A/N:Alright,so this would be the last one shot before the actual story starts. I'm just working on the plot a little,but it should be out soon :)

* * *

Carynn sat behind Oliver's desk, leaning back in his chair as she watched him pace back and forth frantically, his hands on his hips. She had a small smile as her eyes followed him, amused even when the voice in the back of her mind told her she shouldn't be. "That…that was you? You did that?" he asked finally, looking over at her as he continued to pace. Her small smile grew wider, shrugging as she placed her feet up on the desk. "What are you smiling at?…You blew up a building 'Rynn! That's not exactly something I should be giving you a pat on the back for!"

"It's not like I _meant _to blow it up. I mean, I didn't wake up and decide 'hey I'm gonna go blow up a building today!'. And come on, you gotta admit, it's pretty cool." Oliver stood still, turning to face her. He was quiet for a moment, laughing dryly as he loosened his tie, shaking his head. "I take it you don't agree then…" she mumbled, sinking into the chair.

His eyebrows rose. "Yeah, you think? Look…I've been sticking up for you a lot lately." Carynn rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Carynn. I've been covering for you, lying for you. Just so no one knows about this little…tirade you've been on. And maybe it was fun at first, having this secret from everyone, but you're going too far. Alright? It's gotta stop."

Carynn's lips pursed, tongue clicking against her teeth as she stood, making her way around the desk and in front of Oliver. She looked up at him, arms crossed over her chest. "Too far? You mean like when you killed Lex?" Oliver's jaw tightened. "If you ask me, you sure seemed to enjoy the 'tirade' I've been on Ollie. Like I said, I didn't do it because I could. It just sort of happened," she said, placing her hands on his arms, looking up at him with sad eyes.

But he saw that evil flash in them again, quickly realizing she was only playing him. He jerked away from her, taking a few steps backwards. "Just stop. Stop with the little innocent act. Look at yourself 'Rynn. Look what you're letting happen to yourself. It's like I don't even recognize you anymore." and for a moment, he saw a glimpse of the real Carynn. Not the one that had let Howl take control. The one that had been working by his side, his best friend and probably one of the only few people he really ever cared about.

And just like that, she was gone. "You're one to talk Ollie. You could have stopped me a long time ago. But you didn't. You kept pushing and pushing, telling me what I was doing wasn't wrong, and that I shouldn't apologize for any of it. You were the one that made me lie to my friends, and you were the one who kept making excuses for me," she spat. She was right, he knew she was. He'd been feeding it, and he was only paying for that huge mistake.

"It needs to stop," he said again, his voice not as harsh as it had been before. Carynn only looked at him, her small smile back in place. "How can you just not care? How can you just brush this off like…like it's another one of Clark's lectures? What happened to you 'Rynn?" she didn't need to answer. He was what had happened to her. He was the reason she was like this. For the most part anyways. "Can't things just go back to normal again? Huh? Just like the always do right? You pick me back up, I pick you back up…it's not too late for that right?"

Carynn looked down at her feet, biting her lip. "Yeah, it is. I don't need you to pick me back up Ollie. This isn't like all the other times. This isn't something you can just fix. You and I both know that this has been a long time coming. I mean, I could only fight it off for so long, right? You knew that. And I honestly don't think I need you as much as you probably need me. We're not as much alike as we thought."

And he guessed she was probably right about that. They'd both been fooling themselves, thinking they'd found someone to be their crutch. Carynn had just seen the truth before he had.

"You know…if you're really going to do this, you can't…you're not going to be able to come back from it. You do realize that right? That can't be what you want, to lose everyone? Because you know they won't be as understanding 'Rynn, you know that." so maybe he was begging her to stay and reconsider. Right now he didn't have a lot of other options. "You think Clark's going to forgive you for the things you've done? Or Chloe? And what about Dinah, you know she's going to convince them she was right, that you shouldn't have been allowed to work with us. They're only going to treat you like the monster you've turned into."

She was silent for a long time. She'd expected him to be harsh on her, she knew he wasn't going to just shrug and say 'don't worry, I'll cover for you' like he had all the other times. But she'd never expected him to say the only family she had were more than likely going to hate her. Although she knew he was right. They wouldn't forgive her, and why should they? She'd become everything they'd been working against.

"Yeah Ollie, I know that. And I'm done suppressing everything, and I'm tired of lying to them. I might lose them, but it's better than the things I've been doing to them. And I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but you're just going to have to find someone else that's willing to put you back together when you fall apart." she looked up at him, almost as if she was waiting for him to take it all back and tell her he'd go with her, but he didn't say a word, just like she knew he would.

She smiled thinly at him, swallowing loudly. "I'll be seeing you around Locksley," she mumbled, her footsteps and the quiet 'click' of the door shutting behind her the only sounds in the office.


End file.
